Magneto and The Raven
by Abbie1212
Summary: Set just after xmen first class... just a little bit of Erik/Raven because I really wished they did more of them in the movie. Short little Raven POV one-shot.


Disclaimer: Don't own x-men, because hello? If I did…. I wouldn't be writing here.

A/N: Ok, so this is most definitely a one-shot, and perhaps I will do another one for this couple at some other time, but seeing X-Men First Class, it was hard not to be drawn to these two. Oh, love. 3 Ok, Read. Enjoy, and leave me a little review-love? Ok, takes place right after the little last scene in Cuba, from Raven's POV.

Magneto and the Raven.

I looked to Erik, standing beside me, the forbidden fruit as it were, that I was choosing over everything. The man I thought of as my brother was lying in the sand, a bullet wound in his spine, but I couldn't think about him now. I had already taken the first bite of the poisoned apple, and there was no turning back because of how delicious he tasted. He smiled at me as the telepath flashed us away from the spot where I probably belonged. We landed at the mansion, the beautiful place that it was – where I had grown up.

What had I been thinking, that with Charles was where I belonged, when I looked into Erik's tired, wonderful eyes. He loved me, he loved me for who I was, and was attracted to my blue flesh, whether or not I was totally used to it yet or not. He sent the other three into the mansion to collect our things, and he wrapped his arm low around my waist.

"I'm glad you came with me, my dear," He said, so seductively sweet to my ear, "I was surprised to see you choose myself over Charles."

"He loves me," I said, "Or at least he tried, or pretended. He loved my fake, slave form. He's not like you – but he knew that. He knew I wanted to come with you, he didn't have to use his power."

"I love you," He confessed as he pressed his lips to my blue cheek.

"Why're you wearing that ridiculous helmet?" I asked, not wanting to let myself believe what my little poisoned fruit had said.

"It keeps Charles out of my head," He said, "It keeps everything out of my head."

"Well I'm not going to hurt you," I said, and he allowed me to slide it off of him, "And I can't read minds."

"But I bet you know what I'm thinking about," He replied, setting his forehead against mine as he tightened his arm around me.

"I might have a slight idea," I said as he ran his hand down my back softly, "Would it have something to do with last night?"

"Maybe a little," He replied as he kissed me, then held me away from him just a tad.

I looked to see a metal flower, one that had been wrapped around a fence as decoration near the other side of the mansion. It was a rose, but it was a rose of steel. I recognized it from living here, and working here as well. I had marveled at it, and it's fellow steel roses that decorated the fencing and walls of the mansion. He brought it to his own hand, and as I looked at him I realized that his helmet was back on, but he handed me the flower so delicately.

"Here you are," He said, "My beautiful Mystique."

"Magneto," I said softly, holding it as he let go of me – trying to get used to calling him that.

He smiled as he turned and saw that the other three were walking out of the house with our suitcases all packed. He used the metal in them to manipulate them over to us instead of just watching them carry them.

"Azazel, the pier please," said Erik as he loosened his arm to take Raven's hand.

"Yes, sir," He said, as we all joined hands once more to be teleported straight onto one of the largest yachts on the pier – wherever they were.

"This will do," said Erik as he motioned for Riptide, Azazel and Angel to start getting it ready to sail.

"Hey!" a human man called from the dock, "What're you doing on my boat?"

"Angel," Erik said as he ushered me away from the man – and Angel abandoned her post helping Riptide with something to go deal with the man.

It was crazy how much the power that Erik now held called to me. He led me down to the rather luxiourus bedroom, and sat down on the bed. I laid beside where he sat, as he removed his helmet and looked down at me. The rough, tough, mean exterior he had adopted in the past few hours was gone. It was like he was a whole different person. He leaned over and kissed my forehead, stroking back my hair sweetly.

"Sleep, Raven," He said, as I heard the engine start up – I knew we were moving, but I wasn't sure where we were going, "If I remember correctly, you didn't get much last night."

"Raven?" I asked him, curiously, hadn't he just announced we were to use our chosen names?

"When we are alone," He said, "You are to be Raven, and I am Erik. Only when we are alone."

"You must me exhausted too," I said and he shook his head.

"I don't sleep well," He said, picking up the helmet again, "I should go up and figure out where we're headed."

"We have no place to be right now," I said, putting my hand on the helmet, and he allowed me to lower it, "Lay with me? Even if you won't sleep? You're comforting – I want you here."

"Ah, but I must go," He said, "And you should get used to it too. I'm not going to have a lot of time to lay around – and neither are you. Ah, you are wishing you stayed with Charles now."

He had noticed the slight drop in my smile as I gazed at him.

"No," I said, somewhat truthfully, "I want to be here – with you. I was just expressing my regret that we couldn't have a few moments."

"We'll have a few moments once we have turned the tides on the humans," He replied, "Once we are truly free, and we are no longer under the suppression of mortals. That, my Raven, is when we will truly be free, and when we will have time for such things. Now – I have to figure out where we are headed – rest peacefully."


End file.
